


Snuggles, Not Struggles

by ShadowtheStoryteller



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, I'm trying, Mess, Other, but having no experience with a writing topic hasnt stopped me before!, but imma do it anyway, come get some fluff, crosshair is a cat, first time writing reader inserts, hunter is an octupus anaconda hybrid, i do not know what im doing, i know i misspelled octopus hush, im sorry if it isn't realistic but i have like next to no cuddle experience, pure fluff yall, tech is baby, wrecker is a nose booper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowtheStoryteller/pseuds/ShadowtheStoryteller
Summary: Literally small cuddle drabbles with the Bad Batch. Pure fluff, no angst. Come get y'alls cuddle fix.
Relationships: Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch/Reader, Crosshair (Star Wars)/Reader, Hunter (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)/Reader, Tech (Star Wars)/Reader, Wrecker (Star Wars)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	1. Crosshair is a Housecat

**Author's Note:**

> “Hey, Shadow, why don’t you ever try Bad Batch x Reader stuff?”  
> BOY HOWDY ARE Y’ALL BOUT TO FIND OUT
> 
> While chatting back and forth with TheGoodBatch on tumblr, we got on the subject of how each Bad Batcher probably cuddles. One thing led to another and now my notes are full of snippets on the boys. Since I have zero confidence in writing these scenes, its short af. I’ve also NEVER written reader inserts so... yeah.  
> I have notes on the other boys but I’m using this piece to test and see if y’all like my failure attempts. Comment if you want to see more!
> 
> First up, Crosshair! We love that abrasive man.  
> That boy is a downright baby when he wants cuddles and no I don’t take criticism lol.

Focusing on your work would have been a _lot_ easier were it not for the resident sniper currently prodding you with a thin finger. You knew what he wanted, but you were working! Or trying to. Hard to work when the man was clearly looking for cuddles.

If only he weren’t too stubborn to outright say it.

“Crosshair, would you stop that?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

Grumbling under your breath, you swatted at his hand. “Either use your words and ask or go away.”

“No.”

Sometimes his “man of few words” persona was mysterious and, if you dared to admit, downright attractive. Other times it was just plain annoying. This was such a time.

Focusing on your work grew even harder when Crosshair ran a hand along the back of your shoulders and down your opposite arm while leaning in to nuzzle your neck.

You leaned away from his spiky grey hair as it tickled your cheek. You’d eventually give in, even out of sheer frustration, and you hated that both of you were well aware of that fact. You’d pretend not to know what he was wanting, meanwhile he’d slowly drive you mad with gentle caresses. The only time the man was _ever_ gentle was when he wanted something from you, such as cuddles.

You grit your teeth, two seconds from giving in if only to put an end to this bizarre ring-around-the-rosie. “I’m _working_.”

“Well stop working.”

 _This man…_ “Crosshair.”

He hummed questioningly into your neck.

“Go away. I’m not giving in this time.”

“Oh? Very well.”

You knew better to assume he would really leave you alone, so it did not surprise you when Crosshair walked around to your front, wiggled under your arms, and sat himself in your lap. Facing backwards, his thin yet muscular legs on either side of your hips, he draped his arms around you and buried his face into your neck the best he could considering your height difference.

Face turning deadpan, you sighed heavily. Well now working was completely out of the question. You could not work with this man in your lap. At least only Crosshair and Tech did this… if Hunter or even worse, _Wrecker_ , tried this you’d be crushed. Even still, Crosshair was decently heavy in his own right. “ _What_ have you been eating?”

The man didn’t answer, planting a rather awkward kiss to your neck. He leaned his weight further against your chest, slowly driving the breath from you.

“Fine!” you relented, throwing up your hands the best you could.

Crosshair chuckled, leaning back to smirk at you. “Knew you’d figure it out, _cyar’ika_ ,” he teased.

You slapped his chest, ignoring the warm feeling spreading through your own. “Just get off me, _di’kut_.”

“What’s the magic word?”

You glared at him, not about to give in a second time.

“C’mon, Y/N. Just one little word,” he sang sweetly.

“Asshole.”

“Not quite.”

“Either you get off or I won’t do that thing you like.” You smirked, knowing that would get the man off you.

Crosshair’s own smirk faded and he grumbled under his breath but shuffled off you.

Moments later, the pair of you were snuggled together in his bunk, your head resting on his chest as one arm encircled your back possessively and his other hand ran through your hair. Should you look up, you knew you’d find the man’s eyes fixed on you. What most people didn’t understand was how sweet the sniper could really be when around people he loved. A secret softie, there was nothing he liked more than having you cuddled against him.

Well… there was one thing. Or rather two. One of those two things would wait for another day, but the other you’d oblige in soon. Crosshair liked to take care of you first.

Lightly scratching your scalp, he hummed a soft tune before the hand at your back rubbed gently between your shoulder blades.

You leaned back into his touch, a smile creeping over your face.

“Like that, Y/N?”

“Don’t push it, Cross,” you grumbled, snuggling deeper into his chest.

“What do I get if I don’t?” he asked, skilled fingers attacking a rather stubborn knot on the left side of your spine.

“It’s more of a question of what you _won’t_ get,” was your answer as you stifled a soft moan at the steady, circular motion of his fingers against your back.

“You know you enjoy it. Don’t be too proud to admit it,” he purred.

“You’re one to talk.”

Minutes ticked by, Crosshair slowly working out the knots in your back, before you announced, “Alright, we can switch now.”

That was all the sniper needed to hear. The pair of you traded places, his head now on your chest as his arm encircled your waist and held tight. One long leg hooked over one of yours, he snuggled deeper into you.

Another fact that most people didn’t know and would never learn; Crosshair was an absolute baby at times. He wanted to be spoiled as much as any of the other Bad Batchers, but he was far too proud to admit it.

No matter, you knew what he wanted.

Slowly running a hand up his back, you repaid him by working at the knots in his own back. The man was always so stiff, he really needed to relax. Pressing down on the lean, taunt muscle until it gradually softened beneath your touch, you took to gently stroking his back.

He groaned softly and nudged you with his head.

Not yet. You wanted to see how long he could last before he got impatient. You continued to rub his back, pretending not to have noticed.

Not even a minute later, he groaned again, louder, and nudged you with more force. He shifted upwards, arm now around your lower ribs as his head rested on your shoulder. The hand at your side tightened, signaling to you that the man was already impatient. That didn’t take long, but it never would.

Nevertheless, you continued to ignore the man’s borderline pleading.

Finally, Crosshair grew agitated and rubbed his head against yours with a low sound that could almost be considered a growl. “Y/N.”

“Yes?” you asked innocently, a small smirk spreading across your face.

He rubbed his head against yours again.

Rolling your eyes, you took pity on him and ran your fingers through his own hair, scratching lightly. Your smirk grew at the soft, content moan that came from the sniper. “Aw, does someone like their head petted?”

His fingers lightly tickled your ribs, causing you to yelp. He chuckled softly, a smug look on his face as he raised his head.

You narrowed your eyes. “Asshole.”

“You know you love me,” he purred, leaning in and kissing your cheek before nestling his head back into the crook of your neck.

What an unfortunate truth.

Yet, gazing at the sniper snuggled up against you, you knew you wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Hunter is a Human Octopus/Anaconda Hybrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! With another mess! It gets repetitive at points but meh, I tried.   
> Not sure if it warrants a warning, but I realized after writing it that there are slight sexual undertones which was not my intent but... well it’s Hunter. Look at the man. He does ask the reader to take their shirt off so he can reach their back better but I wrote it with Sensual context rather than sexual so just keep that in mind.   
> I know its short. I write action, salt, and angst. Comfort is new to me.   
> I headcanon that when he does cuddle, Hunter is like some bizarre Human Octopus/Anaconda hybrid because he likes to wrap himself around you and press his entire body against yours.   
> Enough talk, cuddle time!

Your eyes burned, sight blurry, as you tried to finish up the remains of your current project. You were so close to being done, so what if it was late? Sleep could wait, this project was more important. Just another hour and you could have it done!

So close.

“Y/N.” The gruff yet gentle voice of the Bad Batch’s sergeant announced his presence, as did the warm hand on your shoulder. Thumb stroking softly, he asked with slight amusement, “Do you realize how late it is?”

“Very?” was your mumbled reply as you risked a blink. A groan immediately followed, the mild burn now scorching your eyes with agonizing force. You rubbed at your eyes, trying in vain to stop the searing ache.

“Alright, enough tinkering. Come on,” Hunter chuckled.

“Don’t want sleep. I want to finish the project!” you whined, but the shaggy haired sergeant pulled it from your grasp.

“It’ll be there in the morning. You need rest,” he replied, tone leaving no room for argument but yet it was so gentle at the same time.

“Fine,” you mumbled, giving in. Hunter had a funny way of doing that, making you instantly listen. Maybe it was his voice, or maybe it was his warm touch. Or maybe your mind was just so fried it was pulling nonsense out of thin air. Plausible.

You made to get up but Hunter’s hand on your shoulder halted you.

“Ah ah, put your arms around my shoulders,” he ordered, taking one of your arms and pulling it around his neck as he spoke. The fact that he was more handsy than usual could only mean one thing; for the time being, his senses weren’t bothering him so he was in a cuddly mood.

You lived for these moments when he would curl his body around yours and gently massage away your tension and stress, planting small kisses as he went.

Therefore, you now gladly abandoned your project and curled your arms around his broad shoulders as his strong arms slipped under and behind you.

He slowly lifted you up and laughed softly, the sound resonating deep within his chest to gently shake your body as you pressed against him. Pressing a soft kiss to your forehead, he teased, “Now Y/N, what made you change your mind so quickly?”

You mumbled incoherently, laying your head in the crook of his neck. His long hair tickled your face, nearly making you sneeze, and you sleepily reached up to run a hand through the shaggy locks.

His head dipped back slightly into your touch as he carried you to the bunk. The other members had gone to one of the bars in the town, leaving you and the sergeant alone for perhaps most of the night. Hopefully they wouldn’t get into any trouble, _again_ , and you could finally get some decent cuddle time in with Hunter.

Gently setting you down on the bed first, he tugged the top part of his blacks off and slipped in next to you.

A smile spread across your face. If he was willing to shed his shirt to cuddle, you already knew he must be in a _very_ cuddly mood. His heightened senses could often make skin on skin touch unbearable to him, leaving him touch starved more often than not. It was frustrating for the both of you, especially when the sergeant wanted nothing more than to hold you in his arms. But you found out that since he couldn’t do this often, when he _was_ able to cuddle, he did so like there was no tomorrow.

A soft smile on his tattooed face, Hunter gestured for you to turn and lay with your back facing him.

You nodded and did so, burrowing down. You always loved it when he did this.

A brawny arm wrapped around you, hand slipping down to press softly against your stomach, warmth slowly seeping through your shirt from both his hand and his firm chest against your back. His leg came up behind yours and you bent your own leg so he could tuck his over your lower leg. His right foot resting over your left shin, he nuzzled the back of your head before letting his chin rest in the soft junction between your shoulder and neck.

Placing a hand over the one at your stomach, you intertwined your fingers in his and sighed happily.

He hummed, toes brushing your left leg. The heavy leg resting over yours pressed upwards, tucking you closer to the warm sergeant.

After a long stretch of silence, the two of you snuggled against each other, you mumbled, “Hey, Hunter?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you do that thing?”

He chuckled, the low sound resonating through your core. “Of course. Sit up.”

You did so after the sergeant had uncurled himself from around you. The two of you shifted so you had settled yourself between his legs with your back facing him.

“Shirt?”

You tugged it over your head, giving Hunter better access to your back.

“Thank you,” he said before pressing an appreciative kiss to your right shoulder. His strong, calloused hands began to gradually work on your back and shoulders, gently kneading the tense muscle. Leaning forward, he planted soft kisses along your neck and shoulders as he continued to massage your upper back.

A happy smile on your lips, you reached back and slowly ran your fingers through his hair. His head once more angled into your touch and you could feel his lips tug upwards into a smile as well as he kissed your shoulders.

This continued until Hunter was satisfied he’d worked out every knot in your back. By then you were half asleep, all but leaning back into his chest.

“Come here, Y/N,” he said, voice a deep rumble.

You didn’t need more encouragement. Shifting back under the covers, you tucked yourself against Hunter’s side as his arm encircled your back and pulled you close. You hooked a leg around his as your arm draped over his chest.

Tenderly stroking your shoulder with his free hand, he smiled at you, eyes full of adoration. “I love you, Y/N.”

Returning his smile, you leaned up and kissed him. A few seconds passed before you pulled away. Rubbing your nose against his, you whispered, “Love you too, Hunter.”


End file.
